la paz de tus ojos
by ariadonechan
Summary: songfic spamano   cancion:la paz de tus ojos  LOVG  PVORomano  algo menos tsunede de lo deseado


Songfic spamano:la paz de tus ojos (la oreja de van gogh)

*tras de veneciano* no maten,da?

Esta en PVORomano(su mente,expecifico,no es lo mio)

coge mando y da al ON*

Cartelito: mrs pufflin con cartel en el pecho: / derechos de autor de hetalia y canción no perteneciente a arriadote, esto es por simple entretenimiento,no la pagan(ya la gustaria) /

3~2~1~0:

_No he podido esta vez,_

_Vuelvo a no ser, vuelco a caer._

_No importunada si yo,_

_No sé reír, no se sentir…_

Siempre lo mismo, siempre sólo, no sé cómo ese bastardo no se cansó de mí todavía, la herencia de mi abuelo no vale tanto… ¡No quiero decir que me preocupe! Bueno… Es que… Aún con todo lo que hizo y hace por mí, no sé por qué se sigue preocupando… ¡Merda! Siempre que me abraza y yo le mando a la china comunista, pero ese idiota me sigue sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado… Y yo soy incapaz de darle una sonrisa, ni decirle un simple gracias… Me siento imbécil…

_Quiero oírte llorar y que se me parta el corazón,_

_Quiero darte un beso sin pensar,_

_Quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,_

_Yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar._

El idiota ese siempre me dejaba solo 'Lovi lo siento, me tengo que ir a las indias' a no sé el que, o 'Me voy Lovi a las américas, te prometo que vuelvo en una semana' y al final me dejaba solo durante meses preocupado por él… ¡Qué! N-No estaba preocupado por él, sólo que… ¿Q-Quién me preparaba la comida? Aunque… Me dolía, me dolía mucho en el pecho cuando se iba durante tanto tiempo y volvía siempre herido, tenía ganas hasta… ¿de llorar?

_Sé que me he vuelto a perder,_

_Que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pasé._

Y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, en que siempre seré un inútil incapaz de hacer nada, mi fratello estúpido es mucho mejor que yo en todo, es hasta más lindo que yo según todos los países idiotas esos… Tks, por eso me dejó solo el viejo ese, por ello también Austria me dio al bastardo, para no soportarme; lo que no entiendo es por qué el idiota sigue conmigo, aun con lo jodido que soy, me sigue sonriendo tan cálidamente de una forma que a-adoro (¡Sí, lo dije, ¿pasa algo?), y me sigue abrazando, protegiendo, aun con lo inútil, inservible y despreciable que soy, que a la única persona que me quiere la de patadas, y así, un día se hartará, y me abandonará, como hicieron los otros …

_No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,_

_Que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,_

_Y se anuncia en tu voz, que te da la razón,_

Pe-Pero yo no quiero que me deje, me dolería demasiado, se puede decir que es mi único amigo y… ¡Arg, porca miseria! ¡Lo amo! Sí, amo a ese idiota, le amo entero: amo su sonrisa radiante capaz de eclipsar el sol; ese carácter suyo bobalicón y adorable; amo esos ojos verdes suyos como dos esmeraldas, que parecen dos luceros caídos del cielo, que cuando les veo me reconfortan por dentro, que me hacen olvidar mis males; amo esa dulce voz suya que cuando me susurra al oído me causa escalofríos.

_Ven y cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores_

_Que un día te conté yo._

Aunque algo que adoro de él es… Que siempre me cuida, siempre me protegió…

_**FlashBack: **__era invierno en casa del idiota, hacía un frío de mil demonios y no paraba de jarrear agua, y como era tarde y pasaba de soportarle a él y sus abrazos me fui a dormir. Al cabo de un rato un estruendo me despertó: un trueno, no hay quien lo entienda, hace un calor de muerte y seguido parece el polo norte con tormentas. Otro trueno seguido de un fogonazo de luz, que me asustó y boté de la cama al suelo, no paraba de temblar (P-Pero por el frío) 'Q-Que hago…' fue lo que atiné a pensar hasta que otro trueno me asustase de tal forma que saliese del cuarto corriendo. Y de repente choco contigo. 'Lovi, ¿estás bien?' Nooo, si te parece hago footing pensé (nótese sarcasmo); 'Qué me va a pasar idiota' le contesté enfurruñado, 'Oyes Lovi, hay una tormenta bastante gorda allí fuera, ¿quieres dormir conmigo?' Me sonrojé, demasiado, y como no dije nada supuso que sí, así que me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó sonriente a su cuarto, me echó en su cama y se tumbó conmigo: 'Q-Qué haces bastar-' 'Lovi~ ¿Te cuento un cuento? Así nos dormimos antes' Soltó el bastardo, 'Tks, d'accordo, pero que sea decente' dije levemente sonrojado mientras él me sonreía, 'Sí~' y empezó a contarme un cuento de yo que sé que cosa, la verdad, estaba tan bien que me dormí al poco tiempo.__**Fin FlashBack.**_

_Hoy he dejado de hablar,_

_Quiero callar,_

_Disimular._

_Sólo me queda esperar,_

_Verte pasar,_

_Reinventar._

Ahora soy independiente de ti, ya no soy tu subordinado (aunque creo que nunca lo fui), ahora somos iguales, nuestras vidas han cambiado, hemos reinventado nuestros caminos, pero…

_Quiero sentir algo y no sé por dónde empezar,_

_Yo quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,_

_Quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,_

_Yo quiero asustarme si no estás._

Sigues tratándome como siempre, como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado, como… si sólo hubiesen pasado un par de semanas, ¡si pasó un siglo casi!. Aunque me agradó, me agradó sentirme en tus brazos otra vez, otra vez tu encantadora mirada jade, tu sonrisa… (algo que en voz alta NUNCA aceptaría). Y ahora estoy confuso, en este tiempo separados no dejé de pensar en ti, pero antes te odiaba, ¿no? , y ahora que estás tan cerca de mi , que casi siento tu aliento y el mío mezclarse; noto como mi corazón quiere salir de mi pecho…¿Es esto el famoso amor? No lo sé, pero me gustaría saber si es así, quiero comprobarlo, y estar siempre contigo, porque eres tú el que me hace sentir esta agradable sensación en el pecho; porque el tiempo que estuve sin ti reunificando mi casa, fue muy doloroso, el vivir sin tu sonrisa, sin tus abrazos, y con el mister-potato en casa, arg… Le podías rebanar la cabeza con tu 'lola', ¿no?

_Sé que me he vuelto a perder,_

_Que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pasé._

_No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,_

_Qué necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,_

_Y se anuncia en tu voz, que te da la razón,_

_Ven y cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores_

_Que un día te conté yo._

Y ahora, mientras me sigues hablando sigo perdido, sí, en tus hermosas orbes jade (NUNCA lo aceptaré en alto), porque mi reflejo en ellas me hace sentir insignificante respecto a ti, y… y… Ya no soporto más 'Ba-Bastardo, escúchame una sola vez entendido, no lo repetiré,¿si?' te dije sin pensarlo más, 'Umh?Dime Lovi'. ' Y-Yo es que… Yo te…ti a-…'no me salían las palabras así que opté por lo sano, rápido y por lo que me arrepentiría, besarte y separarme fugazmente con un terrible sonrojo. Quise levantarme y huir, pero me cogiste del brazo fuertemente; quería fugarme para no volverte a ver la cara. '…mo' 'eh?' dijo algo pero estaba tan perdido en mis pensamiento que… nada. Pero me fijé, estaba sonrojado él también…¡Oh Dio!. 'Lovino, yo te amo' Me quedé en shock, me correspondía, no me lo podía creer, estaba tan conmocionado y feliz que noté como una lágrima caía por mi mejilla. Entonces te levantaste y la besaste suavemente para limpiarla, yo sólo atiné a abrazarte para no perderte nunca, era como un cuento, era como aquel cuento que me contabas de amores para dormirme, historias de cine que uno cree de todo menos posibles en la vida real; pero que ahora que me ocurren las veo perfectas. 'T-Ti amo bastardo' te dije hundiendome en tu pecho entero sonrojado mientras te oía reir por lo bajo, 'idiota' pensé, pero a a partir de ahora MI idiota.

**Finit!**

Ams…bueno…parece que mis historias estan siendo acogidas mejor de lo que pensé, me hace tan feliz! *muerde pañuelo* (hago esto demasiado,es un vicio)

Ams…_Del amor al odio solo hay dos pasos estoy en la continuación,lo digo por todas las peticiones que me mandaron._

_Felices y locos carnavales!_

_Eskerrik asko por todo~~ _

_Hasta la proxima (*w*)/_


End file.
